


Beautiful Disaster

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Just going to say this is A/U. Not good with summeries so just go with me on this.Credit goes to DarkMagic for the idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter

Kate Fuller was sitting outside on her porch swing enjoying the beautiful Autumn day when she received a text alert from husband whom she was currently separated from.

 

"Come meet me Hugo's! Please"

 

Kate didn't know it if it was a good idea but she decided to she would go ahead and go. She messaged him back.

 

"Be there in 20 mins"

 

Twenty minutes later Kate arrived at her destination and met her husband. He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and pulled out her chair. It occurred to her he was acting like he used to when they first got together. He was being very sweet with the way he pulled out her chair. 

 

"Why did you want me to come here Carlos?"

 

"I thought you might be hungry and plus I miss you"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes I do"

 

"I miss you too but I don't think this is a good idea"

 

"Why not? I know I messed up big time but I want us to get back together"

 

"Carlos we can't just go back to the way we were. I still love you and I miss you but what you did was wrong. You cheated on me. If you ever even loved me you would have never cheated on me in the first place"

 

"Kate, I am sorry it was a huge mistake that I will never make again. Please just give me another chance?"

 

She sat there contemplating weather she should or not. She really did miss him but she doesn't know if she can forgive him for what he did. The more she sat there thinking the more she decided she would give him another chance.

 

"Okay, I will give you one more chance but I don't want you moving back in yet. I want to take this slow."

 

"I will take it" he said with a smile

 

They ordered their food and talked some more and when she left they made plans to meet the next evening at Kate's house. He also wanted to give her a kiss but she wasn't quite ready for a kiss on the lips again yet.

 

As she was pulling into her driveway she seen her neighbor Seth outside. Seth also happened to be Carlos's best friend but since Carlos cheated on Kate Seth hasn't spoken to Carlos. She got out of her car and walked over to him.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey you!! How are you doing?"

 

"I am better today. Can I tell you something?"

 

"You can tell me anything"

 

"I just got back from seeing Carlos. He asked me to come meet him and I did. He told he missed me and that he was sorry for what he did and that he wanted me back. I told him I would take him back because he said he would never cheat on me again. I am saying this to you cause I know you are his best friend and I know you haven't talked to him since he cheated on me but I was wondering do you think I did the right thing?"

 

The look on Seth's face was pure shock. Shaking his head he simply replied

 

"Kate if you feel in your heart that it is right to get back with him then that is your choice."

 

"Do you think Carlos means what he says when he says he won't do it again?"

 

"I can't answer that Kate. I know everyone makes mistakes and while what he says may be true he should of never done it in the first place if he did in fact truly love you"

 

"That is what I said to him but then that is when he said he would never do it again and I decided to give him a second chance."

 

"Well that is your call"

 

"We made plans for him to come over tomorrow evening for dinner. He may want to see you and I know I would feel better if you came. I think it would help calm my nerves"

 

"I don't know Kate. Carlos really pissed me off when he did that to you."

 

"Please Seth?"

 

"Okay!! I will go for you Kate"

 

"Thank you so much. Come over around 6. If I don't see you before I will see you then"

 

Before heading back home she walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back. As they pulled away she gave him a kiss on his cheek and she pulled away real fast.

 

"Sorry I don't know why I did that. I just meant to hug you that was it"

 

"Kate it is fine. It was just a kiss on the cheek. I am going to head in I will see you later."

 

"Okay"

 

He walked into his house and went to his fridge and grabbed a beer and chugged it. He went to his chair and turned the t.v on. He sat there thinking about everything that Kate has just told him but he also sat there thinking about that one tiny kiss. While he told her it had meant nothing he lied that one little kiss on his cheek made him feel things he hadn't in a long time.

 

Meanwhile next door Kate laid in bed thinking how could I kiss him even if it was a kiss on the cheek. She kept going over everything in her mind that happened that day but the one thing she kept coming back to was the kiss she gave Seth. She didn't sleep much at all that night and when she did she would dream of Seth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

She was in a middle of a really wonderful dream when her phone had alerted her of a text message waking her up. She grabbed her phone and she seen it was a message from her husband again. 

 

"I can't wait to see you later" 

 

"Me too" she replied back

 

After she hit send she had laid there thinking of her dream. She dreamed of Seth. In her dream Seth had made her feel beautiful and made her feel really happy. He also made her feel like she was only woman he could see. She laid there feeling happy and but she also felt guilty because in her dream her and Seth had done some very naughty things. Never in her life had she had a dream like that and it was all brought on by her giving him one little peck on the cheek. She never felt anything for Seth before and now here she is dreaming of him. What made it worse was he was her husbands best friend and they were both going to be there that evening. She looked and seen what time it was and decided she would forget the dream and the kiss that it had meant nothing so she got up and got dressed. 

 

The day flew by and it was almost time for Carlos to show up. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She opened the door and saw that it was Seth. 

 

"Hi" 

 

"Hi, Are you going to let me in or did you change your mind about wanting me here?"

 

"No I didn't. Come in. Sorry I don't know where my mind is at"

 

"It is okay. Your probably just nervous about Carlos coming."

 

"No I don't think it is that. Well i am little nervous but it has to do with something else"

 

"What?"

 

She was getting ready to spill her guts to him. She felt she needed to tell him. 

 

"About yesterday evening."

 

"Kate, if this is about the kiss. It is okay. It is not like you kissed me on the lips. It was just a kiss on the cheek. There is nothing to feel guilty about"

 

"Actually it is something else. See last night when I was laying in bed I kept thinking about that kiss and something happened"

 

"What do you mean? What happened?"

 

"I had a dream about you and we were really happy and you made me feel beautiful and like I was the woman you could see. Not only were we really happy but we were also doing some really naughty things"

 

He took a few steps towards and asked

 

"How naughty?"

 

"I don't want to tell you"

 

"Kate I need to know. You already told me about the dream you might as well tell me everything. Please tell me"

 

"Why is it so important?"

 

"Because I had  dream  about you too and I was just going to forget about it  but since you told you had one about me I figured it was only fair to tell you I had one about you too and I am not lying just to get you to tell me"

 

Right when she was getting ready to reply to him the doorbell rang again. 

 

Looking at Seth she said

 

"To be continued"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes to Kate's defense several times. (Again not good with summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time with this chapter. Hope everything makes sense.

She went to the door to open it to let Carlos in. As Carlos started walking in he noticed Seth was there. 

 

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

 

Before Seth got a chance to answer Kate spoke up. 

 

"I invited him. I figured you might want to see him and plus I felt nervous about everything and I thought that having someone else here would calm my nerves. Is that okay?"

 

"Yea it is fine" Carlos replied

 

"So what did you fix us for dinner?"

 

"I just fixed us something simple and easy. I figured since it wasn't going to be a romantic dinner I chose to fix cheeseburgers and I also bought some coleslaw at the store to have. I hope that is fine with y'all"

 

"Really cheeseburgers? You couldn't have fixed something better like a steak?" Carlos asked

 

"Take it easy Carlos. She didn't even have to do this so you should be thankful." 

 

"Yea your right man. I am sorry Katie-cakes. Cheeseburgers and coleslaw is more then fine." 

 

"Okay and don't call me Katie-cakes again. You know only my dad called me that"

 

"Sorry. Well I am starving so we can we all sit down and eat now." 

 

"Sounds good to me. Kate do you need any help caring stuff to the table?"

 

"Yes I would appreciate that Seth. Thank you."

 

"No problem."

 

Seth walked with her into the kitchen and helped her. As he was helping her get all the condiments out he noticed she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"No. Not really"

 

"If you don't want to do this I can go out there and tell him to leave."

 

"It is not that. When he called me Katie-cakes that brought back memories for me. My daddy used to call me that. It was his special nickname for me. I've really been missing my dad lately. I know they say in time it gets easier but it has only been six months and there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss him."

 

"Come here."

 

He opened his arms for her to walk into and he held her as she cried

 

"Kate listen I am going to go out there and tell him that you are upset and that he should leave."

 

She pulled away saying

 

"No Seth don't do that. I will be okay. Just take some beer out there and tell him I need a few minutes. I mean I already fixed all the cheeseburgers."

 

"Okay if you say so princess"

 

She looked at him after he called her that 

 

"Sorry I shouldn't be calling you that"

 

"No Seth I like it. You can call me that."

 

He took his thumb and wiped a tear off her face as it was falling. 

 

"I will be at the table in a few minutes. Can you take the coleslaw out there as well?"

 

"Sure. No problem."

 

He took the beer and coleslaw and went to join Carlos at the table.

 

"Finally!! Where is Kate at? I was starting to think you guys were in there fooling around."

 

"No man we weren't doing that. She was upset. You brought back memories for her. She said she needed a few minutes"

 

"Brought back memories? You mean me calling her Katie-cakes?"

 

"Yes I mean you calling Kate that"

 

"Well I am going to go in there and talk to her"

 

"No your not. She said she would be right out so just give her a minute."  
  


 

"I am her husband I have every right to go comfort my wife."

 

"Really? Where were you when she needed comforting when her father died? You were gone because you cheated on her."

 

"Look man it was a mistake that I told her I would never make again"

 

"While that may be true you should of never done it in the first place. If you had any kind of love for her if you had truly loved her there would of been no cheating on her."

 

"Look I thought you were my friend."

 

"We were friends but not anymore."

 

Kate chose that time to walk into the dining room. Looking between Carlos and Seth she said

 

"I am sorry I took so long."

 

"It is fine Kate. I am sorry for upsetting you. If you want me to go I will"

 

"No you don't need to go. Lets just sit down and eat."

 

After a very quiet meal with all three of them sharing different looks with each other.Carlos had gone to the bathroom when Seth spoke.

 

"Do you need any help cleaning up?"

 

"No Seth. Thank you though. Look I need to some alone time with Carlos so you can go ahead and go home."

 

"Princess I really don't think that is a good idea right now."

 

"Seth he is my husband I will be fine"

 

"Are you mad at me? You act like you are mad at me"

 

"Did you tell him I wanted him to leave?"

 

"No!!"

 

"Well then why did he say that about leaving if I wanted him to leave?"

 

"Because I told him why you were upset and I let him have it about him not being here when you lost your dad."

 

"Oh. Thank you for doing that and sorry for getting snappy with you but I still think I need to have some time with him. I promise I will call you or send you a text after he leaves."

 

"Fine Kate but I don't like it. I have a bad feeling. Promise if he gets out of line or tries anything you scream and I will be right over."

 

She smiled at Seth and said

 

"I promise but I don't think he will try anything. Have a good night"

 

"You too"

 

Seth walked out the door as Carlos was coming out the hallway from the bathroom. 

 

"Where did your knight in shining armor go?

 

"He went home. He is just being concerned about me."

 

"Yea well he doesn't need to be concerned about my wife. I can take care of you."

 

"If he wants to be concerned he can. He is a friend."

 

"He was my best friend who wants to move in on my territory. He can't have you I won't let him." 

 

"Where is all this coming from?"

 

"I am not stupid Kate. I could see the way you two were looking at each other during dinner. Plus he is so quick to jump to your defense."

 

"Carlos I swear nothing is going on. Him and I just friends." 

 

"Really? So you two haven't hugged or kissed"

 

"We have always hugged you have seen us and I will admit that I kissed him on the cheek yesterday but that was it. I swear."

 

"You kissed him?"

 

"On the cheek Carlos that was it"

 

Out of nowhere the next thing Kate knew Carlos had backhanded her hitting her right across the face. 

 

Carlos had realized what he had done 

 

"Oh God I am so sorry Kate. I didn't mean to do that."

 

Kate backed away from him and ran out of the house and ran to Seth's. She started pounding on the door. Seth opened it and saw her in tears and then saw the bruise forming on her face. 

 

"Did Carlos do that?

 

All Kate could do was nod her head. 

 

"Is he still over there?

 

She nodded her head again

 

"Stay here" 

 

Seth ran over to Kate's house and Carlos was still in there.

  
Seth grabbed Carlos and shoved against the wall.

 

"Look it was accident."

 

"I don't care. What kind of person does that?" he said while punching him several times. 

 

Kate came back over and tried to pull him away from Carlos

 

"Seth stop your going to kill him. Just let him leave"

 

Getting him to finally stop Kate spoke to Carlos

 

"Carlos you need to leave. Expect the divorce papers real soon." 

 

"Fine" Carlos stumbled out of the house and got in his car and left

 

Seth was still fuming over what happened. Kate grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen and ran his bloody knuckles under the water. 

 

"Thank you"

 

"For what?"

 

"For defending me"

 

"Kate I almost killed him."

 

"But you didn't"

 

"Because you pulled me off of him. When I saw your face I saw red and I just lost it. Can you forgive?"

 

"I forgive you but Seth there was nothing to forgive. All you was doing was defending me. You really are my knight in shining armor. One thing Carlos got right"

 

"What happened after I left?"

 

"Can I tell you in the morning? I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

 

"I don't know if you should be here by yourself." 

 

"I was hoping I could come stay with you. I was thinking I could grab some pajamas and take a shower at your place and stay with you. I don't want to be alone tonight."

 

"Okay princess."

 

Kate went and grabbed her pajamas and her and Seth left to his house holding hands. He was already in bed when she came out of his shower. 

 

"Are you okay with this? I only have this bed."

 

"It is fine. Besides I told you I didn't want to be alone." 

 

"Okay well then climb on in princess"

 

Kate climbed in the bed next to him and laid on her side and pulled his arm around her. 

 

"This feels nice. I don't know why but I feel like this is way it was meant to be. Me being here with you."

 

"I feel the same thing." 

 

"We might have a lot stuff to overcome with Carlos cause something tells he isn't finished"

 

"Seth lets not talk about him right now. Just hold me and lets sleep. We can talk about stuff in the morning. I will fill you in on everything." 

 

"Okay. Your right. Goodnight. Sweet dreams"

 

"Night. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes clean with Kate about his past and Kate and him talk about Carlos

Seth was the first to wake up the following morning with his arms still around Kate as her head laid on his chest. He laid there just looking at her and realizing just how beautiful she really was. He always thought she was beautiful but seeing her like this asleep against him really made him think and he knew she was the one for him. He also laid there thinking if he wanted her to be with him he was going to have to come clean with Kate about his past and he only hoped that she would want to be with him after he told her. He also knew they would have Carlos to deal with it. As he laid there thinking Kate had started to wake up she slowly lifted her head and looked at him and said

 

"Good morning"

 

"Morning princess"

 

"How long you been awake?"

 

"Not long. Maybe about 30 minutes"

 

"Why didn't you wake me?"

 

"You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you but now that your awake what do you say to me fixing you some breakfast and we talk about things."

 

"Okay breakfast sounds good"

 

Since she didn't bring any other clothes with her she stayed in her pajamas while Seth changed into his clothes in the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom and took her hand and they walked into the kitchen together

 

"What would you like to eat? I can make pancakes, french toast. I have bacon,sausage,eggs. I have cereal. I don't have any fruit so if you are hoping to get that I am sorry."

 

"You don't have to go through all the trouble cereal will be just fine."

 

"Are you sure? I have no problem cooking for you. I can make you an omelet if you want one"

 

"Okay I will take an omelet"

 

Seth cooked up their omelets and they sat at the table and ate their breakfast and drank their coffee.

 

"This is really good. Your an amazing cook. Who taught you to cook?"

 

"Believe it or not I learned everything from my Uncle Eddie. My mother was never around she left after my brother was born and my father died in a fire when I was just a little kid."

 

"I am sorry to hear that about your mother and your father. How come you never mentioned any of this before?"

 

"I don't really like talking about my past. You see Kate there are a lot of things you don't know about me and I want to come clean with you and I only hope you will still want to be my friend and maybe more after I tell you."

 

"Okay. What is it?"

 

Taking a deep breath he started to speak

 

"I used to be a robber.  You name it I robbed it and before you start to freaking out this was a long time ago when I was still a teenager. Before my father died him and my uncle taught my brother and I how to steal. Anyways 1 year I got caught and I ended up doing five years in prison. After I got out I decided it was something I didn't want to do again so I took my share of the money that my brother had kept for me and I came here and made a life for myself."

 

Kate sat there processing what he had just told her 

 

"Are you going to say anything about what I just told you?"

 

"Why tell me now?"

 

"Because I don't want any secrets between us. I care a lot about you."

 

She smiled at him and she said

 

"I care about you too Seth. Listen that was in the past. You did your time for it and it is not like you still do it. I do have a question though."

 

"Ask away"

 

"Where is your brother and uncle at?"

 

"Uncle Eddie got out of the business and he lives in Dallas and my brother him and I don't talk anymore. After getting my share of the money from him he told me he wanted nothing to do with me all because I didn't want to be in the business anymore"

 

"I am so sorry Seth"

 

"Don't be. He has to learn the hard way like I did and I think when that happens he will want me back in his life"

 

"Thank you for telling me all this. Now that you told me that I need to tell you about last night. You see after you left Carlos came out of the bathroom and started saying things about you. Calling you my knight in shining armor. He thought you and I had something going on. He said he could tell by the way we were looking at each other during dinner. He said you couldn't have me that I was his. He asked me if we hugged and kissed. I told him about the kiss on the cheek that I gave you and out of nowhere he backhanded me across the face. It was only the one slap and I ran over here to you" 

 

"I am glad you did. I am sorry that it got out of hand like it did."

 

"Don't be sorry Seth. You defended me that is all it was"

 

"Well something tells me Carlos won't see it that way. I have a feeling he is going to press charges and I might do time."

 

"Well if he does that I will explain what happened. That you were just defending me." 

 

"Princess, you can explain what happened but it still doesn't change the fact that I almost killed Carlos and I probably would have if you hadn't of stopped me."

 

"Maybe I can talk him. I don't want you go to prison over this."

 

"Kate I don't want you anywhere near him."

 

"Well what do you think we should do? Do you think maybe we can offer him money not to say anything? Do you think after the divorce goes through you and I can just leave? Maybe you and I can go to Dallas where your uncle is"

 

"Well we can try to offer him money but if we do I will be the one doing it. But if he doesn't take the money and he does press charges. I don't want to run from the law and I don't want you running cause if we got caught you could do time and I am not letting that happen"

 

"Seth it would be my choice to make. I am not just going to stand by and let you go to prison for protecting me for defending me."

 

"You really are stubborn you know that. I guess this answers my question"

 

"What question?"

 

"That you want to be with me."

 

"Of course I do. But I want us to take it slow meaning no sex until after my divorce goes through"

 

"Okay I think I can handle that but one thing"

 

"What?"

 

"You didn't say anything about kissing. Can I kiss you? I am really wanting to kiss you right now."

 

Kate didn't speak she just nodded her head as he grabbed her and she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. As they continued to kiss for a few minutes Kate was the first to pull away

 

"Wow."

 

Seth chuckled. 

 

"Exactly what I was thinking" 

 

"I hate to do this but I should go home so I can change so I can go get those divorce papers so I can sign them."

 

"I am going with you. I am not letting you out of my sight and when I go talk to Carlos to see what he is going to do you are going to be staying here" 

 

"Okay I will."

 

The rest of day went off great. Kate got the divorce papers signed and Seth came home later telling her that Carlos promised he wouldn't press charges and he took the money. That night Seth cooked her a romantic meal and they sat down on the couch sharing kisses. 

 

"Baby, I sure hope it doesn't take long for the divorce to be finalized because it is already getting next to impossible to kiss you like this and not want to take you to bed and do to you what I did to you in my dream. 

 

Kate laughed out loud 

 

"I almost forgot about the dreams. I tell you what I will let you use your fingers on me tonight"

 

That was all it took and the next thing Kate knew he threw her over his shoulder and practically ran to the bedroom almost tripping along the way. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome. I love feedback


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate have some fun with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another rough chapter for me to write. Hope you will like it. I tried to get it to make sense. I am not the best when it comes to writing any kind of smut.

After Seth had gotten Kate in his bedroom he threw her onto the bed which in turn caused her to laugh out loud. 

 

"Your really eager aren't you?"

 

"I'm sorry baby. It has just been so long since I have done anything related to sex that I will take anything I can get."

 

"I understand that. It has been awhile for me as well."

 

Kate was so eager herself that she started to unbutton her own jeans until he had stopped her.

 

"Princess you just lay there. I got this. Let me take care of you"

 

"Sorry"

 

"Don't be sorry. I find it very sexy that your just as eager."

 

He stood off the end of the bed and pulled her shoes and socks off then he finished taking off her jeans and panties. He climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. His right hand went right to her pussy and he took his index finger and rubbed it along her slit. 

 

Kate had arched her back and Seth took that as a sign that she was going to thoroughly enjoy what he was about to do to her. She was already so wet for him. Licking his lips he said to her

 

"Baby, your already so wet for me. How many fingers can you take?"

 

"Two I can take two"

 

He pushed one then two fingers into her opening that made Kate moan his name loudly. She was already so loud and he hadn't even fully began yet. He knew he was going to love it when they actually got to make love. 

 

He leaned down and kissed her neck and then her shoulder while his fingers were busy working there way in and out of her. 

 

"Your pussy feels so good around my fingers. I can't wait till I am able to get my cock inside of you." 

 

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her mouth and sucked on his tongue as he worked her over with his fingers. Pulling away he looked at her 

 

"Come on baby. Cum on my fingers I want to feel you let go. I want to see your beautiful eyes as you come. Look at me beautiful."

 

"Please Seth, I am so close. Please don't stop"

 

He changed the angle of his fingers and he pressed his thumb against her clit and that was all it took for her to come undone and she screamed his name while looking into his eyes as she came.

 

He looked at her as he removed his fingers from her pussy and he put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. 

 

"mmm you taste so good baby. I can't wait till I can eat  you out. "

 

She mewled at him when she saw him lick his fingers clean. Finally catching her breath she looked at him and said

 

"That was the best orgasm of my life. I think it is only fair if I return the favor."

 

Instead of answering he stood from the bed and started unbuckling his belt but she reached over and stopped him. 

 

"Can I?"

 

He dropped his hands and let her finish getting him out of his jeans and boxers. She stared at him in awe when she saw his size. His size was nothing like her imagination had thought. She didn't stare for long cause she reached over and grabbed his cock.  She started stroking him slowly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

"Fuck baby. Keep doing that. I am already so close to coming it is not even funny."

 

She stroked him a little faster and after a few more strokes he came with a shout of her name. His cum splattering all over her hand. She backwards on the bed and he fell on the bed next to her. After catching his breath he looked over at her and saw that she was already dozing off. He moved her so that she was laying on the pillow. After using the restroom and grabbing a wet rag he came to the bed and wiped her hand clean of his cum.  Getting rid of the rag he climbed back into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over them and in matter of minutes he had joined her dozing off. 

 

Early the next morning Kate awoke first she quietly got out of bed and pulled her panties back on and went to the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom she was shocked when she saw Seth was now fully awake with a gun pointed right at his head. She was also shocked to see that it was Carlos pointing the gun. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left a cliffhanger. Sometimes you got to have a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Seth and Kate win against Carlos? Read on and find out. Sorry not good with summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters after this.

Kate looked at Seth and then at Carlos and then at the gun pointing towards Seth's head.  Her eyes grew big with worry and she walked closer slowly.

 

"Carlos, What are you doing? Please don't hurt him."

 

"Katie-cakes if you don't want your new boyfriend here to get his head blown off I suggest you sit down in that chair next to the door and don't move and shut your damn mouth."

 

Kate looked at Seth and he pleaded with her with his eyes to do as she was told. 

 

Kate walked over to the chair and sat down slowly. Carlos kept his gun pointed towards Seth's head as he bent down and grabbed Seth's pants. 

 

"Here lover boy put your pants back on"

 

Seth did as he was told and looked at Carlos with angry eyes and asked

 

"Now what?"

 

"Now your going to get it up slowly and your going to sit in that other chair on the other side of the room and not move"

 

Seth got off the bed and walked to the other chair and sat down. Carlos yanked his arms behind the back of the chair and tied him to the chair. Carlos then moved on the side of the room and started tying Kate's hands together. By the time Carlos was done tying her hands together she looked at him and asked

 

"Carlos, Why are you doing this?" This isn't like you"

 

"Didn't I tell you to sit there and shut up?"

 

"Yes you did I just want to know why"

 

Across the room Seth spoke up

 

"Kate, baby please be quiet. Do as your told"

 

Carlos pointed his gun back at Seth and yelled

 

"Don't call her that. I am the only one allowed to call her baby."

 

"So that is what this is about. You break into my home and do this to us all because Kate is here with me and you can't take the fact that she wants nothing to do with you anymore. Carlos wake the fuck up. You cheated on her and Kate was going to give you another chance but then you got mad and hit her. That is not love. Love isn't cheating on people and hitting them. You can't force her to choose."

 

"Like hell I can't."

 

He pointed his gun at Kate which caused her to flinch

 

"Why him Kate?"

 

"Because he treats me with respect.  He listens to me.  He calls me beautiful which for the record you never once said I was but mostly it is because he looks at me like I am the only woman in the world. I am sorry you got hurt but Carlos you hurt me more then once. Seth is right. It is not love when someone cheats. It is not love when someone hits someone. If your going to make me choose then I choose him."

 

Carlos aimed his gun towards her heart and cocked the gun and was ready to shoot when he thought better of it. He lowered the gun and put the gun away. He untied Kate and let her run to Seth. She untied him and he stood up and held her. When Carlos saw that he realized what he was seeing was true love.

 

"Kate, Seth I am sorry about all this. If you want to press charges against me I will understand."

 

"No man we aren't going to press any charges."

 

"Thanks. I wish you both the best. I will let myself out." 

 

Carlos left and Seth lifted Kate's head to look into her eyes. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I will be."

 

"Baby I want you to know that I am proud of you and how you handled everything."

 

"Thank you"

 

She leaned up and he leaned down and they met in a slow and passionate kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please. Feedback is good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth talks with his uncle and he talks to Kate and Kate is left with a choice. What will she choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love feedback

It had been a week since everything happened between Carlos,Seth and Kate. Ever since that night Seth didn't leave Kate's side at all. He went with her everywhere. If she didn't stay over at his house he was over at hers. Kate loved how protective he was being but she needed some time to herself and she was going to talk to him about it. It was a Thursday night when Kate made a romantic dinner just for the two of them and she finally decided to talk to him. 

"Seth, I need to talk to you"

 

"Oh great is this one of those it's not you it's me speech?"

 

"No babe. It is nothing like that. It is about how protective you are being. I love it and I love spending the time with you but sometimes a girl needs some time alone. When couples spend to much time together sometimes it can make the relationship go bad and I don't want that."

 

"I'm sorry I am just worried something bad is going to happen:

 

"Nothing is going to happen. Everything that happened with Carlos is over and he is not going to do anything else. He realized that when he pulled his little stunt a week ago. Tomorrow is my court date and as much as I would love you to have you there with me I think I need to go by myself."

 

"Baby I don't want you to go by yourself."

 

"I need to go by myself. I need the closure. I am not trying to be mean I just need to do this. Besides I am pretty sure I would only be gone an hour tops maybe even less then an hour."

 

"Fine but I don't like it."

 

"I know you don't but just think after my divorce that means we can finally do what we have been waiting to do" 

 

"Yea your right. I can't wait."

 

"Me either"

 

After eating their dinner they headed upstairs to her bathroom and took a very friendly shower together which led to him down on his knees eating her out and once they made it to the bed she surprised him by taking him in her mouth and swallowing every drop of his cum when he came. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces knowing the next night they could finally make love. 

 

The following day while Kate was gone to her court date Seth received a phone call from his uncle and by the time he got off the phone Kate was already back and she was happily divorced woman. 

 

"I am officially divorced. I am all yours tonight Seth Gecko."

 

Seth smiled at her but Kate could tell something was wrong. 

 

"What's wrong Seth? Did you change your mind about wanting to be with me?

 

"No baby. It's not that. While you were gone I got a call from my uncle."

 

"Well that is good. How is he?

 

"As far as I know he is okay but Kate he asked me to move to Dallas. He said he needed to be around family and with him saying that it makes me feel like there is something really wrong with him and I feel like I have to go. He told me there was this beautiful ranch house next to the lake that is right next to his that is for sell."

 

"Oh okay I understand. I mean he is your family and family comes first. I am sorry for whatever may be going on with him. I guess this means you and I through"

 

"No it doesn't Kate. Yes I will probably go because he is family but Kate I have no right to ask this because you have lived here for awhile but you could come with me. We can start a new life somewhere else. I love you Kate Fuller and I want to be with you forever."

 

"You love me?"

 

"Yea baby I love you."

 

"I love you too. I don't need to think about anything. I will go with you."

 

"Princess you don't know happy that makes me feel to know that you love me too." 

 

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed. It was then they both knew that life was going to get much better. 

 

Their romantic evening didn't turn out quite like they had wanted it to but they both still ended up in front of the fire place making out. They never made it to the bedroom that night as they fell asleep holding each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this. 
> 
> Hint: They finally make love.
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate finally make love. 
> 
> I am sorry. I am not the best at smut.

After two weeks of selling stuff they didn't need anymore they finally got packed and they finally loaded everything up and moved to Dallas. As soon as they arrived in Dallas Seth called his uncle to let him know that they have arrived. After Seth introduced Kate to Eddie. Eddie helped them unload everything and get everything put away. It took almost four hours to get everything unpacked and the furniture put the right way and the bed set up. Eddie still hadn't told Seth what was going on and he couldn't take it anymore and Seth finally asked

"Okay Uncle Eddie what is going on? You said it was important to be around family I need to know what is going on."

 

"Seth, relax!! Why don't you and Kate come up to the house and I will explain everything"

 

"Why can't you explain it here?"

 

"Because I will feel better explaining where I feel more comfortable"

 

Seth knew something wasn't right and thought it was weird but he still said

 

"Alright Uncle Eddie. Give Kate and I few and we will be up there"

 

As soon as Eddie walked out the door Seth turned to Kate

 

"I don't like the sounds of this. I don't understand why he couldn't just say what it is going on. He must really be sick. He probably wants to show me the papers that confirms what he has"

 

"Seth it may not be nothing serious. Whatever it is I am going to be there for you you know that right?"

 

"Yea baby, I know and that is the one thing that is keeping me from going crazy right now. Come on lets get a shower and get changed."

 

After sharing a quick shower they both walked up the street to Eddie's and as soon as they walked through the door Seth was shocked. 

 

"Richie? Wow Uncle Eddie this must be bad news for Richie to be here too."

 

"Seth there is nothing wrong with me. I just missed being around family. Richie, why don't you explain to your brother why you are here."

 

Seth looked at Richie and Richie started explaining

 

"Okay Seth here is the thing. I was a dumb ass I should of never have fucked off like I did. You spent time in prison and I didn't and I never should of gotten so mad at you. If I had spent time in prison like you did I probably would of quit robbing banks too. I miss you brother. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me and let me back in your life?"

 

Seth looked at Kate and then at his uncle and then looked at Richie

 

"Yes Richie I do forgive you and I miss you too but I still don't want to rob banks. I had a good job where I lived at before and I have one lined up here. So yes I want you back in my life but no more heist."

 

"Okay brother no more heist. To be honest I sucked at it alone anyways."

 

They all laughed after Richie said that.  After they all calmed down from laughing Richie once again spoke

 

"So are you going to introduce me to your girl?"

 

"Oh yea. This is Kate. Kate this is my brother Richie"

 

Extending her arm towards his she said

 

"It is nice to meet you"

 

"Nice to meet you too. I hope my brother has treated you well."

 

"Oh he has. He is the best."

 

Uncle Eddie spoke up

 

"That he is darling. What do you say we all sit down and eat on the delicious KFC that Richie picked up."

 

They all sat down and ate and made small talk. Richie and Eddie finding out how Seth and Kate came to be together. After Seth and Kate explained everything about how they came together Kate excused herself and told Seth she was going to go home and relax. He promised to be there with in the hour. After Kate left Eddie and Richie said at the same 

 

"You have a good one there. Don't ever let her go"

 

"I don't plan on it."

 

They finished talking and catching up on all their past and like he promised Seth had returned before the hour was up. 

 

"Kate, baby where you at?"

 

"I am back here."

 

Seth made his way slowly towards the bedroom and when he opened the door his mouth fell open. The room was lit with a few candles and there was soft music coming from the boom box but most importantly there was Kate laid on the bed wearing red negligee.

 

"Wow. What is all this for?"

 

"Well I figured since we never got the chance to make love yet I would surprise you like this. I mean we are starting our life in a new place so what better way to start."

 

"Baby, you never cease to amaze me."

 

By the time he had gotten to the bed he had managed to get his shoes,socks,t-shirt and jeans off. He crawled on top of her still wearing his boxers. 

 

"Your so beautiful."

 

Kate smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her lips, her chin, her jaw, He nibbled on her ear and he noticed she really enjoyed so he did it again and again. Her fingers went to his head and grabbed his hair as he worked his way down and kissed and sucked on her neck. Kate moved her legs to where they were wrapped around his waist and he continued kissing his way down. He pulled back so could pull the negligee off till she completely naked. He threw the negligee to the side and leaned back down and went straight kissing her breast. After sucking and licking on her nipples he worked his way down and went straight to her pussy. 

 

"Baby have I ever told you how much I love your pussy and how much I love how you taste?"

 

"You've mentioned it a few times. Now quit talking and get back to work"

 

"Yes ma'am!!"

 

He drove his head right to her pussy and wasted no time. He ate her out like there was no tomorrow. He made her cum not once but twice with his mouth and fingers. He got off her to take off his boxers and grab a condom. He was taken by surprise when Kate grabbed the condom from him and ripped it open and put it on him. It took everything in him not to cum right then and there when hand grabbed his cock. As soon as the condom was put on he pushed Kate back and crawled back between her legs. He thrusted into her fast and both them moaned out loud. After giving her a few minutes to adjust to his size he started moving. He looked into her eyes and he moved in and out of her at a slow pace. 

 

"Baby you feel so good" 

 

"So do you. Oh right there Seth. It feels so good right there. Don't stop."

 

"Never baby I will never stop"

 

He moved on hand between them and worked her clit as he continued thrusting into her. Kate flew her head to the side and she screamed his name as she came. He started pounding into her and with in minutes he grunted her name as he to came. He fell against her both of them breathing hard against each others necks. As their breathing started to return to normal Kate was the first to speak up

 

"Wow that was amazing. Your amazing"

 

"No baby you are."

 

Pulling back to look  into her eyes once more he said

 

"I love you baby"

 

"I love you too"

 

Kate scratched her nails along his back and it sent shivers down his spine and Kate could feel him harden inside of her

 

"Again?"

 

He leaned down and brushed his lips along hers 

 

"Damn right we are going again."

 

Kate laughed into the kiss he gave her. 

 

After going several more rounds that night and Kate had fallen asleep. Seth got up to blow out the candles. He cracked the window to let the cool night air come in. He got back into bed and held Kate and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Over the next year Seth and Kate's life got better. On their one year anniversary while having picnic next to the lake Kate had announced she was three months pregnant. They had stopped using condoms five months after they first made love.  Five months into her pregnancy Seth had proposed to her. They were married just one month prior to her due date. They had a beautiful baby girl that had looked exactly like Seth. She had Kate's eyes. They named her Korri Rose. She weighed 8 pounds 8 ounces. From the moment Korri was born she was a daddy's girl. 

 

The End. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and thanks darkmagic for leaving the comments. I love the feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome


End file.
